brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knows Too Much
Knows Too Much: when villains try to keep a witness from reporting their crimes by bribery, extortion, threats or homicide. A common variation is when their witness does not really know about their offenses (or does not know what they saw or heard) but the overly suspicious offenders believe otherwise, causing their witness intimidation behavior. If the witness is a hero, they will beat the villains in self-defense, for their repeated violence and expose their conspiracy. Any other witness will be a hero's loved one, leading said hero to either rescue a survivor or avenge a non-survivor's death. It is the most common reason for heavies to attack civilians and the reason for the FBI's Witness Protection Program. This is why most superheroes and masked avengers have a secret identity. Real Life criminals enjoy violence and scare their witnesses and survivors out of reporting their crimes, making them feel overconfident. Police arrested in only 46% of violent and 22% of general crimes, due to witness intimidation. Many offenses go unreported because survivors and witnesses fear reprisals if their offender gets probation or a short prison sentence. Outlaw motorcycle gangs and organized crime, etc. have silence codes: banishment, beating or killing criminal informant members they identify from photos distributed worldwide. Outlaw bikers ride up courthouse steps on their motorcycles and kill informants and bystanders alike, at their own risk. They even threaten police officers' families. Witnesses often vanish, presumed dead or are disabled. Bmup1p2012.jpg|Freddy gets intimidated by the Knife Nut. Examples: * River Tam in Firefly knew so much classified information from her telepathy, that a pair of dystopian government agents slew a building full of people who overheard her speaking nonsense (due to psychosis from torture and brainwashing by the government) during her arrest. * In Sin City, "The Hard Goodbye," Cardinal Roarke sends Kevin to kill Goldie after she discovers they kill and eat her fellow sex workers. Lucille, another sex worker, is murdered by corrupt police after reporting the former pair's conspiracy. * In Watchmen, the Comedian, a corrupt government-sanctioned superhero gets murdered, even though no evidence exists to prove he was going to report the Big Bad's (main villain) conspiracy. His death causes several others to uncover the crime....(TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; DiCanio, 1993; Wikipedia, 2006-18; Rovin, 1985). In Brother Muscle: * Ordinary High School Student Freddy Hartmann saw a fatal Knife Fight break out in the hallway at his Inner City School, Garfield " Getting" High. The winning Knife Nut threatened him with his Sinister Switchblade, demanding, "What the #$%&@ you lookin' at??" Freddy bravely reported the incident to his principal, who tried Blaming The Victim, due to Cynicism from Occupational Burnout. His Mama Bear mother stood up for him but would not let him drop out, because she was an Education Mama and he was a senior with an "A" average. After a Freak Lab Accident turned Freddy into the Flying Brick Superhero Brother Muscle, he found and beat up the Knife Nut with his Clairvoyance and Super Strength (Lathan, 2013). Bmup1p24036.jpg|Brother Muscle gets even. Acknowledgements: * DiCanio, Margaret, Encyclopedia of Violence (1993) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * Rovin, Jeff, Encyclopedia of Superheroes (1985) * TV Tropes Wiki, (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Category:Characters Category:Combat Category:Alignments Category:Emergencies